


A Moment in Front of the Fire of 12 Grimmauld Place

by PrinceWilliamOfSomeplaceSomewhere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceWilliamOfSomeplaceSomewhere/pseuds/PrinceWilliamOfSomeplaceSomewhere
Summary: Remus fell asleep after a long day of work and revisited some memories.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 13





	A Moment in Front of the Fire of 12 Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking clue as to why I wrote this. But I did, and here it is. Have fun you horny bastards.

The day had been hard on Remus Lupin. With The Dark Lord's attacks slowly diminishing, the Ministry of Magic had been rejoicing, they're auror investigations had been working! But The Order knew better. They knew that whatever he was planning, he was waiting for the idiots at the Ministry to let their guard down.

The Order had begun to send out its members. One, to recruit new members. And two, to try and flush out any death eaters.

Both had been Remus' idea. So, really, he shouldn't be complaining. But he was getting old, and his lycanthropy wasn't helping him in any way. He fell into one of the sofas in front of the fire of 12 Grimmauld Place. His eyes were bloodshot, his head was pounding and his back ached.

Suddenly Remus was back in the Gryffindor dorms, his back arching while a certain black-haired, silver-eyed, marauder straddled his hips and dragged his tongue - his sinfully talented tongue - to his torso, where he planted needy kisses all over his pale hips. Remus' breath caught, his eyes flying open and he felt Sirius' lips around him. Cold hands rubbed his legs and he took in all of him. Thankfully Remus had managed to cast a silencing spell before he had lost all control to the animagus. The moans that would have filled the dorm might have woken the Slytherin up in the dungeons.

Sirius had come up to kiss him on his swollen lips, his hands leaving the werewolf's legs and instead tangling in his light brown hair. Remus' own hands were pressing firmly against Sirius' neck.

Swiftly, Remus flipped them. Sirius gasped and Remus took the chance to slide his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Remus ran his hands up and down Sirius' chest, Sirius' hands still tugging at Remus' hair. Remus' hands stopped moving as he placed one hand on Sirius' neck and the other grabbing him in his hands. Moving his mouth from his lips, Remus began kissing and sucking at Sirius' neck. Remus heard moans and his name as he put his tongue and hand to work.

As Remus moved from Sirius' collarbone to his dick, he heard something that he shouldn't have. He heard sniffles. Remus froze. What?

He looked up. Sirius was crying. Panic washed over him and any forms of lust tore away from his mind at the sight of his boyfriend crying. Sirius was shaking his head, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Remus shot up to cup his face and wipe away the tears. Sirius kept saying something over and over again. It was too quiet for Remus to understand but he knew he was trying to say three words.

"Open your eyes."

Remus blinked. But his eyes were open.

"Open your eyes."

His forehead wrinkled. What was talking about?

"Open your eyes, love." Sirius' eyes were wide. Tears were still spilling, but his silver eyes were so full of sincerity, and his lips were quirked up into a genuine smirk. One full of love. Remus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the image of pure love bore into the back of his eyelids.

The darkness of the musty living room of Sirius' childhood home overtook Remus' senses. Sirius was still looking at him with his silver eyes full of love. Tears were still spilling from his eyes, his mouth still smirking. Remus put a hand on his cheek, which Sirius leaned into, as he asked his silent question. What's wrong?

"You snore in your sleep." What?

Remus felt his hand drop and his head falling back to the arm of the loveseat. He brought his hands to his face, rubbing it while Sirius kept crying with his head propped up in Remus' chest. He sighed, "And you woke me up for that?"

Sirius chuckled, "I haven't heard that noise in 15 years Remus, love. It beautiful and hilarious all at the same time." He kissed Remus' palm and warmth spread through the tired werewolf's body.


End file.
